Confederacy of Independant Guilds (CIG)
The CIG is a council of guilds. It is much like the British Parliament, but in this, GUILDS are represented. There can be as many members as possible. We can discuss truces, wars, and subjects related to the guilds. Also, an alliance will be formed of all the guilds. MEMBERS! Put your name here and what guild you represent. *Curycoo - ShadowClan *Matthew Fireskull - Warlocks Revenge *Lawrence Greasehazzard -Twisted Dragon *Francis Bluehawk - Francis Brigade * Richard Goldvane - TreasureHunter Inc. * Slappy - El Patron's Own dismissed due to warlike acts * Blastrackham - Jig Jockeys * Simon Treasurehawk- Maurader's Militia (This Goverment stuff is worthless) * Nate Raidhawk - El Bandidos * Dog Raidrage - Cardinalites *George Treasurestealer-Cold Crusaders *Kat Bluebonnet- Blue Scurvy Dogs *Jack Swordmenace - Dark Warlordz , British Parliament (group, not guild) *Elizabeth Bloodheart - United Empire *Kate Daggershot - second reprisentative of TreasureHunter Inc. *Captain Ezekiel - Casa de moretoes *Harshul Darkskull - Rage's Marauders *Jeffrey Blasthawk -Francis Brigade (2nd representative) *The Olympians *Captain Jim Logan - The Original Brethren Court Squads these are squads representatives for the CIG. *Curycoo - ThunderClan *James-B312 - The Noblemen *Jack-A256 - The Noblemen *Captain John Fatbeart - The L'asile Pirate Navy there are things such as the noblemen and the crew of the green runnerand thunder clan and etc. etc. well, we, with this new addition, have an alliance of squads as well. 12:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) WAR! the cig is now at war with the parliament because they are "dishonorably discharging" all of our mmbers. members of CIG please put on your guilds page tha you are at war. this has all been a mistake. i request that all war ilstings be removed. Resign Sadly, do to personal reasons, I resign from the CIG. 01:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I Want to Apologize for the Scandals of Warhawk.. We aren't a warring people, we don't even have a military. I am Jack Swordmenace, Founder of the British Parliament. I want to make sure it is clear I NEVER signed any document placing a ban on your organization, I NEVER sanctioned the dismissal of your members, and I NEVER approved warfare, nor did anyone except that loon Warhawk... He is no longer one of us as he has been permanently banned and anyone he dismissed has been given a full pardon and a formal appology! I wanted to further prove this all by joining your organization, if you would accept me. It would be an honor to represent Dark Warlordz. ~ Jack Swordmenace it is fine, the WAR headers on all guild pages will be removed, id love to rejoin the parliament, and, i hope our organizations can live in peace. 21:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) and you may joihn I am honored. Although something must be done about Warhawk. He's just gone way too far. ~ Jack Swordmenace Something must be done something must be done about slappy's AEOF an warhawks covenant. war shall be declared after the signing of this document upon the two groups, and they will be TRAMPLED * 23:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) * 23:08, September 23, 2010 (UTC) - My guild has already declared war on them * 02:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) - We have 38 proud members and we are growing like CWAZY! *''' '''02:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) -my guild will declare war Nonsense! The Covenant Empire has sided with Maruader's Militia, now we are even stronger! Warhawk1 01:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) to show how much we will trampe them , will each member state the number of members in their guild? 01:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I will never back down, never quit, not until every last of your kind is all but wiped out from this horrible place Warhawk1 01:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Haha, look at you all planning to destroy the A.O.E.F. Your not winning, we are winning. Warhawk, perhaps we've been taking it the wrong way. If you join the A.OE.F, we will help you destroy this wasteland they call the caribbean. Death Watch Rules 01:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The way to handle this is to completely ignore Slappy. I mean, his Alliance of Evil Forces or whatever has no members.. ? Um... Yeah well Dark Warlordz alone has 500 members plus about 300 in spin off guilds so... Good luck. Now, all of us allied, Warhawk doesn't stand a freaking chance, and if he thinks he does, he has brain damage or can't do math. So, Slappy is a mere nuisance crying out for attention, just ignore him. And put down the iron fist on Warhawks fantasy "covenant". Warhawk, if you are reading this, you need to stop playing so much Halo.. ~ Jack Swordmenace Ignoring Slappy would be boring, I say lets just crush them both. Neither of them have power the Parliament and the CTG allied? It's the end of Warhawks crazy halo army thing. And Slappy? Well it won't be hard to bring him down. 14:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) No members? NOT HARD TO BRING DOWN? Haha, please. My personal assistants reformed my dead past guilds. They are at least up to 90-300 members and growing. Death Watch Rules 14:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Slappy, I'm not that stupid. I know you have no power in the Caribbean. You act like " All my helpers are bringing back my old guilds" You have no helpers. Your some random crazy person who thinks you have power when you don't. 14:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Haha, the more crazier the more guilty the person who kills him feels. Death Watch Rules 14:28, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I could kill you and not feel an iota of guilt, just because you said "more crazier". But you aren't worth my time. Warhawk is crafty, we need to keep our eyes and him and ignore Slappy ~ Jack Swordmenace Category:Governments